1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outlets used for telephones and particularly to outlets used for cordless phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cordless telephones have become enormously popular and are being installed in new and existing housing at increasing rates. Cordless phones comprise a base unit and a headset whereby the base unit communicates with the headset by the use of radio signals. Also, cordless telephones typically have other features such as automatic answering circuitry that respond to an incoming call. Therefore, cordless phones usually have additional circuitry that are used to provide the aforementioned features and also allow the base to communicate with the headset when the phone is being used by a user. Cordless phones require a source of power to operate the needed circuitry. As with most electronic/electrical devices, the circuitry uses DC (direct current) power. Accordingly, cordless telephones usually have their own power source that is typically implemented with a DC power supply that is plugged into a standard AC (alternating current) outlet. The DC power supply converts the 120 volt AC power signal into a DC signal that powers the electronic circuitry of the cordless phone. For example, many cordless phone manufacturers have chosen to provide a two inch cube power supply, typically a step down transformer, that plugs into a standard 120 VAC wall outlet. The power supply converts the 120 VAC signal into a DC signal (e.g., 12 VDC) which is then fed to the base of the cordless phone via one or more non-standard low voltage connectors.
In addition to the power cord, cordless phones have a standard telephone cable (comprising at least two separate wires) that is used to connect the phone to a telephone network such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). For cordless phones, the connection to the PSTN has essentially become standardized. Typically, there is an RJ11 style connector mounted on a wall and an RJ11 style connector mounted somewhere on the base unit of the cordless phone. The user simply connects one end of a mating cable (or telephone line) to the RJ11 connector mounted on the wall and the other end of the mating cable (or telephone line) to the RJ11 connector mounted on the base of the cordless phone; it is in this manner that the cordless phone is connected to the PSTN.
As a result, a typical cordless phone has an arrangement in which two cords (one of which is connected to an AC outlet) emanate from the base unit of the cordless phone and connect to outlets or connectors mounted on a wall. In addition to the existence of two cords and an unsightly and bulky power supply, the arrangement allows the cords to be exposed and thus be vulnerable to possible accidental damage. Accidental damage to the cords, in particular, to the power cord may lead to physical harm to a user of the cordless phone. Also, the cordless phone uses up an AC outlet that could have been used for another electrical/electronic appliance.
What is therefore needed is a cordless phone in which the exposure of the power cord and the telephone line is significantly reduced and a device that eliminates the need to have a wall mounted DC power supply for the cordless telephone.